Typically, recent mobile terminals such as smartphone and cellular phone are equipped with a camera such that the user is capable of capturing the preview image from the camera by pressing the shutter key to save the captured image in the memory. Meanwhile, a mobile terminal equipped with dual cameras is capable of operating in one of single preview and dual preview modes. That is, the dual camera-equipped mobile terminal is capable of displaying the preview images of the first and second cameras simultaneously or selectively. The user can switch between the distinct preview modes using a hard key of the mobile terminal or a menu presented on the screen. However, the mode switching manipulation with the hard key or the menu lacks in intuitiveness and is laborious.